Militia/Guide
Militia ('''cs_militia')'' is a popular hostage rescue map in the Counter-Strike series. Overview Militia is often favored by many players because it has a fairly simple map design but it is big. New players can easily become accustomed to the map and there are many infiltration routes to take thus frustration is often quelled quickly. Although snipers may have an advantage in Militia when they have total control of the roof of the house, the sewers offer a route for players to strike back against enemy players later in the round. Notably, there can be numerous campers hiding within the house but with coordinated team work and sufficient skills, overcoming potential ambushes should not be an issue. cs_militia.png|Counter-Strike 1.6 Version cs_militia_cz overview.png|Condition Zero Version cs_militia_classic0000.jpg|Source Version Cs militia radar.png|Global Offensive Version. Hot spots 'House Entrance/Front Yard' Although this route is mainly used by the Counter-Terrorists, enemy snipers from the Terrorist team are very common on the roof of the house or in the observation room, thus discouraging players who wish to remain hidden (as they will prefer to traverse through the sewers instead or ambush the Terrorists through the tractor storage building). At the left top terrorists can camp there and attack. In a pistol round, this area is good for rushing CTs as long as they have additional backup. However, in later rounds, this area is normally avoided especially if a Terrorist is armed with a sniper rifle and has camped on the roof of the house. In Source, CTs can enter from this spot a little safer because there is more cover for CT team, but the Terrorists also have more cover in the house thus it depends on the skill of the sniper to decide the outcome as the defenders will be wipe out or the attackers stop in their tracks. Also, unless you are a skilled sniper and you have teammates, avoid using the bridge. There will be multiple spots that the Terrorists will use to watch their end of the bridge. The more complex layout will make it more difficult to locate and take out enemy targets, communication is crucial for both teams because there are lots of corners for enemies to hide. This area has combat in less than 1 minute of the round since the entrance of the house is one of the most heavily exposed areas of the map. It is more than likely that there will be a few Terrorists camping on the roof or at the front windows from their spawn zone and they will be armed with an AWP and/or the G3SG/1. As a counter-maneuver, Flashbangs will often be used to drive back snipers while Smoke Grenades can conceal movement or serve as distractions. Sometimes, a handful of players from the Counter-Terrorist team will engage the enemy with their own combination of the AWP or the SG 550 and allowing their team members to successfully rush and breach into the house, through the sewers, or the backyard. The lack of cover for Terrorist snipers could lead the CT team to have an advantage. In Source, there is a creek where CT players can be used as a shortcut and allowing them to gain an advantage against Terrorist snipers. Other Notes: When facing the front of the house, there is a ladder at the left of the entrance of the house and there is a door that leads to the backyard at the right. cs_militia0001.png cs_militia_cz0001.png 2014-02-28_00042.jpg cs_militia0000 Front Yard.png cs_militia_cz0000 Front Yard.png 2014-02-28_00043.jpg cs_militia0002.png cs_militia_cz0002.png 2014-02-28_00044.jpg cs_militia0000 house-facing the front.jpg cs_militia_cz0002 house-facing the front.jpg 2014-02-28_00075 house-facing the front.jpg CS:S Tip Rarely, a (Terrorist) player can access the CT sewer entrance by crouch jumping on one part of the rock formation. cs_militia css creek tip 1.png|Jump around here. cs_militia css creek tip 2.png cs_militia css creek tip 3.png|Notice that I am above the ground. cs_militia css creek tip 4.png|If done properly, you should be able to jump across. 'Backyard/Deck/Side Yard/Tool shed' Similar to the front yard, the backyard contains 2 openings to the sewers, the door to the Front yard/main entrance of the house, and the entry points that lead to the upper and lower floors of the house. The more intelligent snipers will keep an eye on the backway whenever the enemy force was not seen anywhere from the outside. Often times, whoever does this will be rewarded by shooting down the first careless enemy player that has just emerged from the sewers. Players who have to leave the sewers should throw a flashbang before exiting out of the area. You can never be sure when and where enemy are at as they may be securing this area with the the SG 552 Commando, the AUG, or other scoped weapons. Sometimes, it may be best to wait for a few seconds before emerging out of the sewers. If you rush, this tactic may lead you to being caught in a nasty trap that was set by enemy campers. If you do not hear any gunfire, the opposing force is nearly extinguished, or your remaining team members have confirmed the surrounding areas to be clear, flashbangs are not always needed, although it may be handy to blind hiding campers before safely leaving the sewers. cs_militia0000 first person view.png cs_militia_cz0000 first person view.png Cs militia css first person view.png 2014-02-28_00046.jpg 2014-02-28_00047.jpg 2014-02-28_00050.jpg 2014-02-28_00048.jpg Tool Shed (CS:S and CS:GO) In Source, a tool shed has been added for additional protection for the CTs. However, this also allows the Terrorists to camp within the infrastructure and ambush enemies who make too much noise in the backyard. In CS:GO, a hostage may spawn here which may force the Terrorist team to carefully guard the sewers to prevent a CT operative in taking the sewers, extract a hostage, and escape via the sewers. 2014-02-28_00079.jpg 2014-02-28_00080.jpg 2014-02-28_00081.jpg|Underneath the shed 2014-02-28_00082.jpg|Underneath the shed CS:S Tip It is possible for a Terrorist sniper to jump on a cable reel and guard the front entrance. This can allow him to eliminate a CT who wants to escort the hostages quickly and force the CT team to take up more time. CTs can also use this technique to reach the rooftops without using the ladders and making noise. They can even reach the backyard without using the fence door. 2014-02-20_000123.jpg|Jump on the cable reel here. cs_militia css cable reel.png|...or this one. 2014-02-20_000133.jpg|Use a sniper rifle. 2014-02-20_000143.jpg|Ditto, scoped. With this technique, you can pin down the CTs. 2014-02-20_000152.jpg|Alternatively, if you don't have a sniper rifle, you can partially walk around the elevaled ground and use rifles. Deck If enemies have occupied the back yard, players will often try to defend at the deck, side yard, or the roof. it serves as a main exit point because bedroom is the T Spawn cs_militia0000 deck.png cs_militia_cz0005 deck.jpg 2014-02-28_00049 DECK.jpg cs_militia0001 deck 2.png cs_militia_cz0006 deck 2.jpg 2014-02-28_00061.jpg Side Yard Snipers may prefer to defend this area as it offers more protection than the roof. and It prefers as another way to get to the hostages without entering the front. cs_militia_cz0007 side yard.jpg 2014-02-28_00062 SIDE YARD.jpg cs_militia_cz0004 side yard hole.jpg 2014-02-28_00063.jpg cs_militia_cz0008 deck 3.jpg 2014-02-28_00064.jpg 'The Living Room/Kitchen/Garage/Attic' If the CTs have breached into the house from the roof, they may prefer to travel through the living room to ambush camping Terrorists, instead of using the front door and the back entrance. In the living room, the Terrorist team is unlikely to guard this area and may prefer to directly watch the hostages, unless they are aware of the location of the CTs and/or the hostages are being escorted. cs_militia0004 living room.jpg cs_militia_cz0003 living room.png 2014-02-28_00066.jpg cs_militia0005 living room 2.jpg cs_militia_cz0004 living room 2.png 2014-02-28_00067.jpg Close-quarter combat in the Kitchen and the Garage of the house is very intense as these tight spaces contains the Hostages. Snipers will normally avoid engaging enemies in the lower sections of the house, unless they want to help out team members in distress or have to complete the mission objective(s) (such as escorting all of the hostages or eliminating an enemy player when nearly all team members are dead). cs_militia0003 kitchen.jpg|Kitchen 2014-02-28_00085.jpg 2014-02-28_00056.jpg Players with shotguns, submachine guns, and assault rifles will have the upper hand in the the enclosed areas and ambushes are very common, especially in the garage and the attic. Silencers are used by some players and making them harder to be detected by enemies and flashbangs and smoke grenades can be helpful to prevent getting killed by campers. Unless all of the hostages have either left the house or have been killed, HE grenades are never recommended to use as it can injure or kill the hostages, which results in strict penalties. Sometimes, if enemies were not encountered in the kitchen or the garage, the attic will contain ambushes or infiltrators who entered through the attic vent from the backyard. Wall bang (the act of shooting through penetrable surfaces) can be done around the attic and the garage to eliminate opponents. 'Sewers' The sewers serve as an alternative infiltration route for both teams as it leads to the Counter-Terrorist spawn zone, the front yard, and the backyard. Basically, there are two entry points from the sewers in the backyard: one of the entrances/exits is close to the attic vent opening and the second point is somewhat close to the door of the kitchen. From Condition Zero and onward, the front yard has a extra vent for escaping route or infiltration route. Remember to ALWAYS THROW a Flashbang before leaving the sewers as enemies may decide to camp above. If opponents have detected your presence, you can simply retreat and find another way to leave, as enemies may not decide to pursue you or throw a grenade and immediately emerge from the sewers to eliminate assailants. (In Condition Zero and onward only) Beware though if they have detected your presence of trying to rescue the hostage via sewer, they may camp on another vent hole; Smoke Grenade can be used to conceal your movement if the enemy are aware that you're rescuing the hostages. As Terrorists is not likely to spray into the could of smoke as it risks them injuring hostages, beware Terrorists may rush to the CT spawn zone to set up ambushes. In Counter-Strike 1.6, there are computer monitors that broadcasts some of the most important locations of the map. There is also a circuit breaker nearby the Counter-Terrorist spawn zone (in the sewers) that deactivates the lights in that area. This allows players to use the nightvision goggles although they must be wary of ambushes within the sewers. 2014-02-28_00083.jpg 2014-02-28_00084.jpg 'Terrorist Spawn Zone/House' Interior ' The Spawn zone for the Terrorist team is located on the upper floors of the house which contains the bedroom, the bathroom, the door/windows to the backyard loft, the ladders to the roof, and the observation room that overlooks the front yard (other areas with less importance include the sauna ''(CS 1.6 version). cs_militia0009 bedroom.jpg cs_militia_cz0002 bedroom.png 2014-02-28_00057.jpg These areas are where the Terrorists will chose to camp for sniping purposes or to ambush the Counter-Terrorists if they entered from below. In many situations of the beginning to the end of every round, players can use the observation room to eliminate enemies with snipers and still be able to take cover from flashbangs (unlike the roof). In CS and CZ, if bots are added in this map, the CT bots will usually choose (sometimes all of them) the front entrance in order to rescue the hostages. As a result; if a human player is a Terrorist and he is armed with a sniper rifle, such as the G3SG/1, he will have a upper hand to eliminate all CT bots. Note that in Condition Zero, Source, and Global Offensive, some of the Terrorist players will avoid in using the window above the front entrance to snipe because the breakable glass in Condition Zero is bigger than it was in Counter-Strike and in Source, alongside with Global Offensive. It is not a good area to defend because of the bigger opening. As there are more routes to take, it requires snipers to be more effective for defense. Players are vulnerable as they are exposed by the Counter-Terrorists who are located from below (Condition Zero) or at the far side. cs_militia0006 observation room.jpg cs_militia0007 obseration room 2.jpg cs_militia_cz0001 front room 2.png cs_militia_cz0000 front room.png 2014-02-28_00068.jpg 2014-02-28_00069.jpg In older games, the hallway from the upstairs of the house is not considered to be in high regard for many players, except for ambush purposes or for shortcut intentions to reach important places. In CS:GO, a hostage may spawn upstairs, which will cause players to focus on this area. The bathroom and bedroom are a good places for infiltration. cs_militia0008 computer room.jpg cs_militia_cz0009 computer room.jpg 2014-02-28_00060.jpg '''The Roof The Roof of the house can only be accessed by using the ladders at the backyard and the front yard. Entering through the roof is not always recommended as it can draw attention from enemy players and they can continuously fire to force snipers to retreat. Furthermore, whenever players were using the ladder and at the roof, those players were subjected to being easy targets for assailants as they are vulnerable to bullets while being exposed without cover. However, should anyone control this area, they can virtually overlook the entire house and will maintain their authority for the entire round. Often, if there were no enemy snipers engaged earlier, then it is likely that enemy players are waiting to eliminate targets from the roof. As for counter-tactics, smoke grenades or continuous fire are used to intimidate assailants and allow other team members to easily check the outside of the house for hostiles or escort the hostages, if the sewers have been overtaken by the opposing team. 2014-02-28_00070.jpg 2014-02-28_00071.jpg cs_militia0012 roof.jpg cs_militia0013 roof 2.jpg 2014-02-28_00072.jpg cs_militia0014 roof 3.jpg 2014-02-28_00073.jpg cs_militia0002 house-facing the backyard.jpg 2014-02-28_00076.jpg cs_militia0001 house-facing the deck.jpg cs_militia_cz0003 house-facing the deck.jpg 2014-02-28_00074.jpg Other areas 'CT Spawn Zone' Zone/ Hostage Rescue Zone This area is rarely occupied by players whenever fighting occurs throughout the house, unless the duration of the round is about to end and/or the hostages were being escorted by a Counter-Terrorist operative. Camping will be become an option for the Terrorists when any of the aforementioned reasons occur. As a result, ambushes are quite common and can be hard to detect when players are in a hurry. For Counter-Tactics, flashbangs will be used before breaching through the Rescue zone while smoke grenades are quite helpful in shrouding movement. Due to these circumstances, affected enemies will often choose not to attack as they could harm any of the hostages (and will suffer penalties). When playing with bots in 1.6 or in Condition Zero, when they are awaiting for the CTs in concealed areas, it is possible to perform a trick by pushing the hostages against the wooden fence at the area where the boxes is located in the spawn zone. This allows you to rescue the hostages without having to fight or establish contact with the Terrorists. In Source, some bots may camp behind the fence but the small openings in the fence can allow human players to see bots and eliminate them by wallbanging. Beware for both tricks however, as bots will start moving around after seeing their ally dies in their view or a hostage has been rescued. So be sure act fast or throw Flashbang if they have detected your presence. cs_militia0001 CT Spawn Zone.png cs_militia_cz0001 CT spawn zone.png 2014-02-28_00038.jpg cs_militia0003 CT spawn zone.png cs_militia_cz0003 CT spawn zone.png 2014-02-28_00040.jpg cs_militia0004 CT spawn zone.png cs_militia_cz0004 CT spawn zone.png 2014-02-28_00041.jpg Category:Map guides